fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
'Young Children's 1st Grade adventure fan stories: The tragic passing away of Katies' best friend for life, Courtney Jefferson
Part 1 Narrator: 6-year-old Kaitlyn Johansson overheard their conversation and she was terribly shocked. Kaitlyn: Shock “Oh no…..Courtney’s deceased.” Narrator: Kaitlyn began walking off…………she couldn't believe that her best friend for life, Courtney Jefferson was deceased and gone forever……then she walked around outside to the school playground……and she sat right down on the blue park bench and put her head down in her legs. Kaitlyn: Herself “Why did you need to pass away, Courtney? it’s just not fair.” Narrator: Kaitlyn looked up and grabbed her light pink backpack………she opened it and pulled out her Palisades Muppets Mildred Huxtetter action figure……and she opened it and saw the Mildred Huxtetter action figure that Courtney gave her right before she passed away. Flashback Sequence'' Courtney: “Here, Kaitlyn, this Mildred Huxtetter action figure is for you." Kaitlyn: “Wow…….for me?” Narrator: Kaitlyn opened the package and saw the Mildred Huxtetter action figure…………she was pretty amazed. Kaitlyn: “Wow, Courtney………where did you get this Mildred Huxtetter action figure?” Courtney: “A good friend of mine gave me this action figure to give to you………” Kaitlyn: “Wow………I like it, Courtney.” Courtney: “Now, Kaitlyn………do you promise me to keep that action figure to remember me?” Kaitlyn: “Yes, Courtney………I promise.” Courtney: “Good………” Chuckles In Delight End Flashback Sequence Narrator: Kaitlyn closed her Palisades Muppets action figure box and began crying and weeping uncontrollably……..tear drops came down her face. Kaitlyn: And Weeping “1st my goldfish, Samson passes away………then my good friend, Nancy……then my 23-year-old cousin, Jeffrey, in a roller-coaster train crash………and now Courtney? it's not fair, it's just not fair." Narrator: Kaitlyn just sat on her spot and continued crying and weeping……then Becky, Tiffany and Penny were watching Kaitlyn cry and weep……they were also terribly shocked as well too. Becky: “Wow……I’m feeling terribly sorry for that Johansson girl.” Tiffany: “Yeah right………I can’t believe Courtney passed away in that great big accident.” Penny: “Yeah right………she was very brave and heroic.” Becky: “I know………we’ll see you back in the classroom, Tiffany.” Tiffany: “Alright, you guys…….see you later.” Narrator: Tiffany began walking up to where Kaitlyn was…… Tiffany: “Hey, Kaitlyn……are you alright?” Narrator: Kaitlyn lifted up her tear-stained face and saw Tiffany standing right next to her. Kaitlyn: Up “Tiffany………it’s terrible….....Courtney’s gone for good.” Tiffany: “I know, Kaitlyn………your close friends told me, Carl, June, Annabelle, Henry and the others.” Kaitlyn: Up "I just can’t believe I'm never gonna see my best friend friend for life again………I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life.” Narrator: Tiffany’s eyes widened…then she sat right next to her. Tiffany: “Oh, Kaitlyn………you won't be left alone for life…………you got a lot of good friends who really like you.” Kaitlyn: “Really, Tiffany?” Tiffany: “Yes………and your best friend for life, Courtney will always be on your side…………even if she’s gone for good right now.” Kaitlyn: Breaking “Yeah right………I miss her a lot more than anything else.” Tiffany: Of course you'll always miss her as well.” Narrator: Tiffany pulled Kaitlyn towards her………cradling her in her arms and let her cry and weep………………the other 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th grade students stood over to the other side watching them in deep silence. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Dude899's Fan Stories